


asthmatic

by striderbuns



Series: asthmatic [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i tried to make it cute as possible, james has asthma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6851506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/striderbuns/pseuds/striderbuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James appreciates his boyfriend's kindness and is especially grateful for Thomas' patience. Asthma attacks are frequent with the short man but every time is a whole new, scary experience for both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	asthmatic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theyfillwithfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyfillwithfire/gifts).
  * Inspired by [legit just a bunch of jefferson/madison head canons i like](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6565258) by [theyfillwithfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyfillwithfire/pseuds/theyfillwithfire). 



> i got lazy and used "cabinet battle #2"'s dialogue 
> 
> sue me

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Thomas always asks, wrapping gentle arms around him and kissing his head.  
James always nods and nuzzles the taller male solemnly, still shaking.

Neither of them say anything else, Thomas rubs James' back soothingly, humming a tune quietly; lovingly peppering the top of James' head with little kisses.

James appreciates his boyfriend's kindness and is especially grateful for Thomas' patience, which he often tells him. Asthma attacks are frequent with the short man but every time is a whole new, scary experience for both of them.

James clutches his inhaler to his chest with one hand as he curls into Thomas' chest, the other shaky hand wipes the remaints of tears from his face.

This time, Thomas breaks the silence, declaring, "You're so cute, Jemmy."

"Shut up," mumbles James with an embarassed smile.

Thomas lifts James' chin gently between his forefinger and thumb and presses their lips together in a sweet kiss. 

James lets out a quiet giggle and pulls away to rub his nose to Thomas'. 

"We have a cabinet meeting today."

James frowns, "We can't rain check?" Its more of a statement than a question; Thomas hums.

"Come on Jemmy. I've got to get in the shower. You can join if you'd like." 

James hits the taller man in the head with a pillow, though it has little effect; the pillow bounces off of Thomas' springy hair. Thomas returns with a playful tap on the arm. They kiss again and Thomas gets up to go take a shower, leaving James on the bed snuggling up to the pillow.

\--

"Secretary Jefferson, you have the floor."

James smiles with a hint of pride as he watches the tall virginian stand and face his fellow cabinet members.

"When we were on debt's door when we were needy, we made a promise- we signed a treaty. We needed money an guns and half a chance and - uh, who provided those funds?" 

James almost chokes on his water in his quickness to answer the question, "France."  
The small man coughs the tiniest bit and clears his throat as quietly as he can, but he catches Thomas' worried glance as he continues.

"...Revolution is messy but now is the time to stand!" Thomas stamps his foot in emphasis, "Stand with our brothers as they fight against tyranny. I know that Alexander Hamilton is here and he'd rather not have this debate, but I'll remind you that he is not Secretary of State!"

James fights back an undignified "oh snap!" with a chuckle. He takes a swig of his drink as Mr. Hamilton stands up to address Thomas. 

"You must be out of your GODDAMN MIND if you think-" James chokes at Hamilton's abruptness, spits water out and everyone else- besides Hamilton and Jefferson -breaks out into laughter.

Thomas runs over to James, a worried look plastered on his face. James waves him away but continues to cough and sputter into his elbow. 

"Jemmy, do you need your inhaler? Where is it? Are you okay?"

James shoots Thomas a look as he pulls the inhaler out of his breast pocket. Thomas puts a hand on James' back as he regains his breath using the little device.

James looks up and sees most everyone else looking at them either worried or amused. 

Hamilton looks utterly marooned.  
He is looking over at the two- Thomas specifically -as if staring would make him return so Hamilton could finish blasting him.

Thomas is standing over James, petting his back and cooing as his breathing returns to normal. Thomas helps James to stand, hooking an arm around his waist.

"Excuse me, Mr. President. I'm going to take Jemmy home." James opens his mouth to protest but thinks better of it as the arm around him tightens

President Washington says nothing, just waves them off, looking with amusement to the fuming Secretary of Treasury.

Once the two are out of earshot, James sighs to Thomas, "I hate you."

Thomas grinns, "I love you too, Jemmy."

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize if this is too short


End file.
